Back at Your Door
by Lady Hart
Summary: The Condor Ball always bored Sonny. So, what happens when Chad has a surprise for her? CHANNY and another surprise pair SONG FIC to Maroon 5's 'Back at Your Door'/One-Shot


**I just couldn't get over the thought of Chad Dylan Cooper singing to Sonny, so I got the idea to make another SONG FIC! When I was looking at my fave band, Maroon 5, I thought Adam's voice sounded a bit like Chad's…so here goes! Here's BACK AT YOUR DOOR…**

**REVIEW PLEASE (LET ME KNOW IF ADAM AND CHAD SORT OF SOUND ALIKE).**

"Why does Mr. Condor do this? We don't need to have these things every year," Sonny asked as she got dressed for the party.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny," Tawni said as she came over to the dark haired girl and put a hand on her shoulder, "Does it really matter why he decides to have an annual ball every year? He JUST DOES. No complaining about it. I mean, who wouldn't be complaining about seeing this," she gestured to her dress. Tawni looked spectacular in a pale pink ball gown with little diamonds embedded on them. Sonny had to admit she looked pretty.

"Well, I don't like going to these types of things. Everyone dresses up so fancy-like and the people from _The Falls_ always make fun of out outfits…" Sonny sighed.

"More like Nico and Grady's outfits. Last year they dressed up as disco freaks," Tawni put a hand to her hips and pouted, "I will not let them embarrass us again!"

"What did you have in mind?" Sonny asked.

"I sent them over to bother Chad," Tawni smiled mischievously.

"WHAT?" Sonny said with shock.

"They should keep him busy for a while…and then when it's time to go to the ball, all three of them will be wearing what they did after rehearsal for they won't have time to change," Tawni smiled triumphantly.

"Umm…Tawni," Sonny smiled weakly, "They did the baby-pukes-a-lot sketch."

"WHAT?" Tawni screamed as she ran out of the room. She had to get Zora!

Sonny was left all alone in the dressing room. She sighed and then checked her outfit in the mirror, which Tawni usually hogged. Sonny was wearing an emerald gown laced with black that fanned out like a mermaid tail and black gloves. She couldn't help but smile at the dress, actually thanking Tawni for helping her pick it out. All that she was missing (she looked at the mirror as she checked her throat) was a necklace.

"So, Cinderella is going to the ball," a voice said. Sonny turned around to see Chad standing at the door, leaning with his arms crossed. He was still wearing his Mackenzie Falls uniform and a smirk.

"Very funny, Chad," Sonny rolled her eyes as she turned her attention to her jewelry box. She rummaged through earrings, bracelets, and necklaces…but none seemed to go with her outfit.

"Looking for this?" Chad said from behind her, his breath tickling her neck. Sonny's heart jumped as she realized he was that close to her. To the corner of her eye, she saw what Chad had held up. It was a necklace with five round diamonds in different sizes. The outer two were small, the ones next to them were medium, and there was the largest diamond Sonny had ever seen right in the middle.

"Wow," Sonny said in awe, as she gazed at it. The necklace was perfect. "I couldn't afford anything like this."

"Well," Chad said as opened the clasp of the necklace, "Put your hair up and see first. You can pay me later."

Sonny did as she was told and Chad put the necklace on her. As soon as he was done closing the clasp, his hand trailed down her back, sending shivers.

"Hhh…how can I pay you back?" Sonny asked, trying to hide her stuttering. He was acting so weird today and it was making her act weird.

"We'll talk about it later, after the party," Chad winked. She just smiled…typical Chad Dylan Cooper. That eased her mood...

"Um, the party is in three minutes," Sonny said as she glanced at the clock, "You don't have enough time to change."

"It's okay," Chad shrugged. Sonny looked at him with shock. Did he really like that uniform so much? This was NOT like Chad Dylan Cooper at all.

"I have something important to do at the party, so I can't be late," Chad explained, "I'll see you later!" With that he left.

_Later…_

"So you finally convinced Nico and Grady to give up the baby and the puke suit," Zora laughed as Tawni pouted.

"Yeah, but now look at me!" Tawni whinned. Her hair, which was in a neat bun with curls cascading down, had more curls than bun now.

"It's okay," Nico said as he approached the group, wearing a tuxedo and carrying a rose, "I still think you're beautiful."

Tawni became quiet and Zora laughed even harder. She couldn't believe Nico was trying to charm Tawni. She couldn't wait to tell Grady…

"Who's the rose for?" Tawni asked.

"Oh, for my date," Nico said with an air of importance.

"Oh, really? Who is she?" Tawni asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, she's the girl wearing the most beautiful pink gown I have ever seen and the prettiest blonde hair. It doesn't really matter how she does her hair…it looks beautiful any way she fixes it," Nico smiled at Tawni.

"Well, I hope you're happy with her," Tawni said as she stomped off, leaving Nico confused. Didn't she get that it was her he was talking about?

"Good evening everyone," Mr. Condor greeted on the stage, "Welcome to the fourth annual Condor Ball. We have a 'special' (Mr. Condor smirked at the word) treat for you all tonight. So, before I give the microphone to him, let us all welcome to the stage Chad Dylan Cooper of _Mackenzie Falls_."

Everyone clapped, but all were in shock, except Zora, who knew what was going on.

"Good evening everyone," Chad said as he gave a small wave. He then took the mic from the stage and looked into the crowd until his eyes rested on a certain brunette who was just smiling at him. "I wanted to make tonight special for a certain girl of mine. I hope she likes it," Chad smiled.

The band behind started to play as he placed the microphone back in place. Then, Chad heaved in a breath and his voice filled Sonny's ears…

_From the moment the lights went off  
Everything had changed  
Lie awake in an empty room  
In my head it all feels the same  
_

Sonny couldn't believe her ears. Chad Dylan Cooper was SINGING? She couldn't believe how good he sounded…and how happy she felt inside at the moment. Wait…why was she happy? Who was the song for?

Chad was a natural on stage. He looked around and people started swaying, slow dancing on the dance floor. He placed a hand over his chest against his heart and Sonny could have sworn a couple of girls screamed. She would have screamed too...if she didn't know that Chad was looking at her.

_Like the taste of the day you left  
That still lingers on my breath  
And the dampness of tears that left  
A stain where you had wept_

Nico, still holding the rose in his hands, was looking nervously at Tawni. How was he going to tell her that he liked her?

Suddenly, some guy who he knew was from _Mackenzie Falls_ went up to her. He smiled at Tawni and asked her to dance. However, she refused him and she sat down at an empty table.

_Tawni said no to a guy? Something's definitely wrong,_ Nico thought to himself as he got up and went over to her.

_All alone with the negligee  
That still hangs off of my bed  
I keep meaning to give it away  
But I just leave it there instead_

Chad looked over to where Sonny was standing at the very back of the room. Her chocolate eyes seemed to be transfixed on him.

_She looks so beautiful tonight. I wish that she would look at me like that all of the time instead of looking at me with hatred and disgust...but she could never hate me. She could never hate anyone. Sonny's too nice...and that's what I love about her..._

He just smiled and held out his hands as he sang…

_No need to cry about it  
I cannot live without it  
Every time I wind up back at your door  
Why do you do this to me?  
You penetrate right through me  
Every time I wind up back at your door_

Sonny thought about all the times she and Chad fought. Somehow, they always were able to make up. Sometimes he'd call her over and over again to tell her he was sorry and didn't mean to hurt her feelings. Sometimes he'd just come barging through the dressing room door and make her ask for an apology. She'd eventually give him one…after fighting about it. Yet, no matter how hard she tried, she could never stay mad at Chad Dylan Cooper.

_3 more days 'til I see your face  
I'm afraid it's far too much  
Cook a meal and fix up the place  
Dial your number, hang it up_

Tawni just sat at her table with her arms folded. She was frustrated that Nico had a date…and SHE didn't.

_I bet she's over there with him right now,_ Tawni huffed, _Dangling her arms around him. He's probably telling her his sappy pick up lines and…and…_

"Tawni."

Tawni turned to see Nico standing next to her, holding the rose out to her.

"But, Nico," Tawni looked at him and then the flower, "What about your date?"

Nico laughed, "You still don't get it? All this time…the girl I described earlier…my date…she's you!"

"What?" Tawni stood up, putting a hand to her hips, "You didn't tell me before!"

"I was trying to tell you, but you just assumed that I was with someone else," Nico said, "So will you?"

"You know," Tawni said, pointing a finger at Nico. Nico closed his eyes, expecting to get hurt, but then Tawni took the rose from his hands and smiled, "Why didn't you just come out at tell me earlier? That we could have started dancing."

Nico grinned as Tawni led him to the dance floor.

_If I took you for granted  
I apologize for acting tough  
You're my reason for living  
And there's no way I'm giving up, oh_

Sonny still stood there, in awe of Chad. Suddenly, she realized that there was a figure approaching him. It was Portlyn, from _The Falls_. She was decked out in a black gown that fit her curves nicely...and Sonny hated it. She had no chance against Portlyn...Chad's love interest... Sonny's shoulders drooped and she sighed. So the song wasn't for her….

_Don't need to cry about it  
I cannot live without it  
Every time I wind up back at your door  
Why do you do this to me?  
You penetrate right through me  
Every time I wind up back at your door_

"Oooh," Portlyn said as she got to the front of the stage. "I didn't realize you felt that way for me."

As she reached for Chad's arm, he pulled away. Then, he hopped off of the other side of the stage and started to walk through the dance floor. The couples dancing in front of him parted to make room for him.

_Now what is he doing_? Sonny asked as she watched him walk. As he walked, his eyes were only on her. This made Sonny feel nervous...she had nowhere to run and everyone was looking at her. But it was only one pair of blue eyes that she was worried about...

_Now every evening is a bitter fight  
And I'm eating home alone on a Friday night  
I know what your friends say  
"You're just wasting your love and time"  
I will never let you change your mind_

Chad stopped in front of Sonny. He stared into those beautiful brown eyes, so filled with confusion and questions. _I don't want to fight with you anymore...I want to love you...now and forever._

Sonny started back into his blue eyes, so full of longing and…

_No need to cry about it  
I cannot live without it  
Every time I wind up back at your door  
Why do you do this to me?  
You penetrate right through me  
Every time I wind up back at your door  
_

_I love you, _Chad thought to himself..._I want you._

Right then, Chad kissed her…

_I love you too_, Sonny thought as she deepened the kiss.

Grady and Zora went up to the stage and continued the rest of the song. Though they weren't as debonair or suave at singing as Chad, they were pretty good.

Sonny and Chad just laughed as silver confetti fell on the dim dance floor. From the corner of her eye Sonny could see Nico and Tawni kissing, and she just smiled.

_No need to cry about it  
I may just die without it  
Every time I wind up back at your door  
Why do you do this to me?  
You penetrate right through me  
Every time I wind up back at your door  
_"So this is why you always come to our dressing room," Sonny whispered in his ear.

"I just can't stay away from you," Chad smiled as they started to dance.

"What about the payment?" Sonny asked him.

"You already paid for it," Chad grinned. Sonny's eyes opened in realization and blushed.

_Every time I wind up back at your door  
Every time I wind up back at your door_

**THE END! COMMENT ME! (CHAD AND ADAM!)**


End file.
